1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circular saws, and more particularly to an auxiliary support device for a circular saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
When operating a circular saw for performing a cutting operation, the workpiece is placed on the worktable and placed against the fence for positioning the workpiece to prevent the workpiece from displacement when the cutting operation is performed. In conventional designs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,323, US 20130160629, and US 20050262985, an auxiliary supporting device is utilized for adapting to workpieces of various sizes, such that the workpiece is securely positioned when a cutting operation is performed to prevent the workpiece from movement which may consequently effect the cutting stability and accuracy. However, the stability and support provided in the conventional designs are insufficient, and further improvements are required.